minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Last Laugh 11: Fight!
I slash Midnight's leg, but she teleports behind me and managed to get a cut on the back of my neck. I whip around, then fly straight up. I drop, then kick her across the face. I glance over at Moonlight, whose fighting SweetRage. "No Moonlight!" I yell, while trying to keep Midnight on the ground. She turns only her wolf ears, so I know she's listening. "I wanna fight her!" Moonlight nods ever so slightly, and runs over to Midnight to start attacking her. I face SweetRage, and we engage in a sword fight. "Do you really want to kill me~?" ''SweetRage asks. I slash her torso. "No," I reply. "I actually hate you. And would prefer it if you were.. I don't know.." I cut off her arm, blood going onto my face and hands. I lick the blood near my lips. "Dead, maybe? I mean, I couldn't kill you with any old weapon, maybe.. FRIGHTSTAR NOW!" FrightStar rolls her eyes, then tosses the scythe. I fly up two feet to grab it, then I drop and cuts open her stomach. SweetRage groans, and tries to get up. I pin her down with my hands to her neck. ''"H-hey sis, w-we can talk about this!" '' I take the scythe, and split open her skull with it. "Nah.. I don't think so." Another necklace appears on the ground. I take it, then stuff it into my pocket with the other one. '''Dragon's PO.V: I face down Nightmare Wolf. I let out a battle cry and transform into my dragon form. She darts forward in an attempt to cut one of my front legs, but I shake her off and swipe at her. She backflips out of the way. She hisses angrily. "They have powersssssss... SSSSTARFRIGHT NEVER TOLD USSSSS!!!" Nightmare throws a dagger at my right wing, actually managing to cut right through. I roar in anger and blast her with a huge river of water. When I stopped, I found that Nightmare had stabbed the ground with her sword and held on. She was weakened, however. I transform back, then yell. "SWEETPSYCHO! I NEED THE SCYTHE!" She hears me, then flies above me and drops it. I grab it, while SweetPsycho distracts Nightmare with some arrows. I throw the scythe. She realizes, but is too late. The scythe slams into where Nightmare's heart should be, and another necklace is there. SweetPsycho grabs it though. What's with these necklaces? Henriot's P.O.V: I look around, and see that Moonlight is struggling to not be killed by Midnight. I run over and summon in some minions. I order the minions to attack Midnight. She finally rages and freezes everybody. "AAARGH!!" She screams. "WE NEED TO GET RID OF THESE PESKY INHUMANS!!" Nightbow flies up next to her. Robloxian throws stone at them, but Nightbow breaks it easily. She starts to glitch, and her appearance changed!! Everything about Nightbow appeared to have become inverted. '"ARRRGH! W3 AR3 T8K1NG Y0UR L3@D3R W1TH US11!" It went quiet for a moment. Then I hear SweetPsycho screaming. I look over, and she's being lifted up by some strange force. The force is pinning her wings and arms, and she can't move. SweetPsycho's still screaming. "0h shut up." Nightbow said. A bandana appeared on her mouth. "Now to change you back.." Nightbow says, while forcing SweetPsycho to go to her normal form. Then they all disappeared into thin air. My P.O.V: "MM-MH! HMM HM!" I try to say. "Awww, can't speak?" Midnight says to me. I roll my eyes, and look at the ground. I'm tied to a random steel pole in their base. The ropes look like they are made of metal, and they feel like it too. "Why don't you blast the ropes open? Oh yeah, they're made so they block your powers." Midnight laughs. I hiss and start to chew on the bandana. "Nope." She reinforces it more. "Mmmm. HMHMHM!!" "Is that laughter?!" Midnight yells. "Mhm. MmHmmh." "Ugh, I hate you." Nightbow groans from across the room. "Just shut up already, would ya?" I shake my head no, practically enjoying how I'm annoying them. "If I beat you half to death, then will you shut up?" Nightbow asks, showing her tail that was covered in sharp bits. "Hmmmm... mhm. Mmh, MHMHMHMHM!!" "AHHH!!" Nightbow screams, throwing stone block at me, but missing and hitting Midnight instead. "MHMHMHMHMHMHM!" I laugh, muffled. "Ok." Midnight says, very annoyed. "I'm taking off that bandana." She yanks it off, and then I instantly scream the loudest I've ever screamed. I think I heard glass shattering. "Cough cough... wait, gimme a sec.. HA REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! THERE'S EVIL THAT WAITS INSIDE IT'S ME! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" "ARGH SHUT UP!!" Midnight and Nightbow yells at me, both throwing 3 arrows at me. I wince and look down to see the damage. I'm bleeding from my knee, both arms, where my stomach/liver is, right under my collarbone, and my foot. Fortunately, my screaming didn't go unheard. Moonlight (in true Moonfright fashion) breaks through the roof, with Henriot following with his minions, which still have orders to attack Midnight. Moonlight cuts through the rope, and I summon in the scythe, throwing it at Midnight, and killing her. I teleport the necklace into the pocket with the other 3. Nightbow teleports away angrily. I smile at my friends. "Well..." I say. "This has been a stressful day." Nightbow entered a huge, dark room. "Sorry. I couldn't take SweetPsycho here." Nightbow hears garbled, inhuman language. Yet she can understand it perfectly. =+*To Be Continued*+= Part 12: Last Laugh 12: The Other Army Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Dramapasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Pastas featuring multiple users